the lady shotta
by Natalie St.Jean
Summary: Moy is known for her ruthlessness as her fathers' second in command in the drug trafficking world. the story takes a step back to find out how she became the way that she is. when she is forced to by her father jean claude to marry a competitors son Vaugh


Prologue

_**Moyene looks at everyone standing to watch her walk down the sandy beach. She sees Vaughn at the end with Mateo's family priest. She walks down the isle.**_

Vaughn

You look better than I imagined.

Moyene

My heart is beating so fast.

_**He looks into her eyes and sees something different. It's too late to ask her if she's happy because if she was she'd be smiling.**_

Priest

Dearly beloved friends, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of his creation to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate instituted of God in paradise, in the time of man signifying unto us the mystical union that is between Christ and his Church. It's honorable among all men and is therefore not to be enterprise, nor taken in hand unadvisedly, lightly, or want only to satisfy men's carnal lusts and appetites, like brute beasts that have no understanding: but reverently, discretely, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Now I will ask you to take each others hands.

They do.

Priest

The rings please.

_**Don Mateo gives his son his mothers wedding ban.**_

Priest

Do you Vaughn Alejandro Mateo take Moyene Gabrielle Claude to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part

Vaughn

I do.

_**He puts the ring on Moyene finger they smile at each other. Nadia gives Moyene Vaughn's ring**_

Priest

Do you Moyene Gabrielle Claude take Vaughn Alejandro Mateo to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death to you part?

Moyene

I do.

_**Moyene puts the ring on Vaughn's finger.**_

Priest

I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride.

_**Vaughn pulls Moyene close he takes her in kissing her as they turn around they see that behind their guess are a group of men Biggs gets out of his car.**_

Biggs

You knew this day would come Moyene.

Moyene

Biggs I can explain.

Biggs

No it's not necessary a life for a life.

_**Moyene is sitting in her father's private jet while she is being flown back home to Haiti. She's sitting there staring at the jet walls in deep thought thinking about the past. She looks at a ring on her index finger, and smiles. Good memories come to mind of her mother who she hasn't seen since she was six.**_

_**The past: 15 years ago**_

_**A six year old Moyene is in her room sitting on her bed listening to her parents fight down the hall.**_

Veronica

Jean, I am taking my daughter away from you. Do they know what you've been doing to our daughter when no one is around?

Jean slaps veronica but it doesn't stop the woman from airing his dirty laundry.

Veronica

Moyene! Let's go

Moyene comes running into her parents' bedroom she hugs her mother.

Moyene

I want to go with you please mom.

Jean

You can leave but Moyene is staying with me.

Veronica

Over my dead body

Jean

That can be arranged veronica you can leave but Moyene is mine.

_**Jean has Michele his head of security come in to have veronica removed from the house kicking and screaming. Jean is holding Moyene back.**_

_**Present day**_

__

_**She remembers that day with tears in her eyes. The flight attendant approaches her while she sits there wiping her tears.**_

Moyene

Yes, Marianne?

Marianne

We'll be landing in 15 minutes miss. Claude

Moyene

Thank you.

_**As she fastens her seat belt her satellite phone rings she answers it, knowing that it would not be about business but personal.**_

Moyene

Hello Dr. West.

Dr. West

You missed another appointment Moyene. I'm well aware that you are one of my "flight risk" patients, but you need to speak with someone if not me.

Moyene

I'm not busy right now Dr. West lets talk.

Dr. West

Have you been thinking about we last spoke about?

Moyene

What that I need to remove myself from my father's choke hold? I've thought about it but I've come up with a different solution.

Dr. West

Moyene what ever it is that you're thinking it's not worth it. You'll never come to terms with the abuse that you faced at the hands of your father by killing him.

Moyene

I'm a lot different from your other patients Dr. West. I need a lot more help than a few sessions. Things that I will do in order to get back at my father are endless.

Dr. West

Are you openly admitting to me that you will kill your father if you had the chance?

Moyene

Remember Dr. West you and I have an arrangement that can be cancelled at any moment.

Dr. West

Do not threaten me moyene I am well aware of who and what you are. Now I am here to help you sort out all the anger and resentment you have towards the people around you.

_**The young eager doctor takes a deep breath realizing that moyene is capable of having him killed without hesitation.**_

Dr. West

When was the last time you've spoken with Wayne? I'm only asking this because when you were talking about him before in our session. It was the first time you appeared to have emotions.

Moyene

I remember the first time I met him I was young, and desperately trying to impress my father. I think about that day all the time it was just supposed to be a routine business meeting.

_**Flash back: Kingston, Jamaica 4 years ago**_

_**Moyene steps out of the limo and looks around at the very shic but modest accommodations. Biggs walks up to her not expecting his business partners' daughter.**_

Moyene

I've come on behalf of my father. Unfortunately he's not feeling well, and sent me to make the negotiations.

Biggs

I'm not complaining love please come in and welcome to Jamaica.

_**Moyene, then looks back at her security advising them not to enter the premises. Moyene and Biggs walk into his house and head into his office. They have a seat.**_

Biggs

Can I offer you something to drink Ms. Claude?

Moyene

Lets arrange the business shall we? You want product moved and I'm here to offer our services to you can. Now it may sound hazy but I can assure you that your product will get to the states with out complications. You are not the first to use our ports and you will not be the last.

Biggs

Yes ma'am but my problem is that Haiti is so unstable. Don't get me wrong I love Haiti the best women are in Haiti, but I'm not comfortable with my product being moved on ground in Haiti.

Moyene

Well who said anything about your product being moved on the ground? Haiti has no air traffic control so we'll be moving it by air.

_**He sits down and relaxes.**_

Biggs

Before I give you my product I want to know where it's going and how. So tell me princess I want to know everything this is my lively hood.

Moyene

I can respect that Mr. Wallace so let's talk. You make sure the cargo gets to Belle-Anse a plane will be there waiting where it'll fly to Port de Paix. Once there it gets picked up by one of my connects. Making it way through central America and then to Miam.i

Biggs

It sounds good, and the Colombians go through the same travel arrangements?

Moyene

Yes I'm showing you the same respect I would show them.

Biggs

How much?

Moyene

20

Biggs

That's a lot of gwap shorty I don't know if its worth it. What gaurentees do I have that my shit won't get jacked?

Moyene

My father has run his business successfully for 30 years. If you don't feel comfortable that's fine let us know when you do.

_**She gets up attempting to leave he stops her. He walks over to her.**_

Biggs

Never mind the business I just don't understand why he would send you here. His little princess to meet with a rasta?

Moyene

Maybe, he thought you would respond to me well. I can't tell you what's going on in the mans' head. It's better that I came to speak with you anyway.

Biggs

Why's that? You're father can't be trusted?

Moyene

My father no but I can be trusted keep in mind real recognizes real Biggs. If I thought there would be any risk in moving your loads I would tell you to keep your product. It's safer to go with us because we can control our own.

.

_**He's right in her face she steps back until she's up against the wall, and he is close. She continues to talk business. She doesn't feel threatened if she did the gun that was cautiously place in the hulster on her leg would be in her hand. **_

Biggs

You're a very beautiful woman Ms. Claude I can't let you leave Jamaica without me blessing you.

Moyene

Biggs I'm a business woman first, and I want the 20.

Biggs

Even though you're robbing me anything for you princess I'm officially yours you know.

_**She removes his dreads away from his face he kisses her. He puts his hand up her pencil skirt and feels the gun. He takes it off the holster.**_

Biggs

You're a dangerous woman aren't you what we call here in Kingston a Lady Shotta? I can tell by the way that you walk and talk that you're dangerous woman.

_**He stares at her intrigued by this fearless woman. He walks over to the door closing it when he turns around she's on his desk waiting for him.**_

_**Present day : Moyene is sitting there holding the phone speaking to the therapist.**_

Moyene

I have emotions Dr. West I just don't need them to define who I am. Biggs

is the only man that I was able to get close after my rape. He was the only one who noticed something broken inside of me, and cared enough to try to fix it. You know being with him was when my life made the most sense. Listen, that's all the time I have for today doc. Until the next time I have some one killed?

Dr. West

I don't know why I allow myself to assume that you're going to one day just wake up and walk away.

Moyene

Some one has to die before that happens.

_**She hangs up the phone.**_

_**Scene airstrip**_

_**The plane has just landed the latch opens up, and Moyene comes out with a sliver briefcase in hand. A limo waits for her as she walks towards Michele head of security for her father.**_

Michele

How was Miami Moyene?

Moyene

A fucking waist of time Verona is going to be a threat. He'll be dealt with in good time

_**They both get into the limo and leave the air strip **_

_**Scene - beach house (Haiti)**_

_**Moyene walks into her fathers' private beach side compound on the island Haiti. She's holding a silver brief case her guards walk into the house with her. Her father's guards greet **_

_**her at the car. **_

Moyene

It's a nice day isn't it? Where's my father Jean?

Jean

Mr. Claude he's in his office having a meeting with Don Mateo's' son.

Moyene

Alright do your fucking job and escort me in Jean.

_**She looks at her men who are standing behind her.**_

Moyene

Michele, you and the guys can just wait for me here I won't be long.

Michele

Yes Ms. Claude, but there's just one thing I need to speak with you about.

Moyene

What is it Michele?

_**Michele takes her aside.**_

Michele

There's something about jean and his boys I don't like.

Moyene

Well what is it about him?

Michele

I don't know Moyene, but I know that I am right.

_**Moyene looks at Michele who has proven many times that money isn't the reason why he was **_

_**apart of the family.**_

Moyene

Whatever it is I want you to handle it. Do it soon we can't afford any trick fuckers in this family.

_**They both go back into the entrance she then follows Jean up the grand spiral steps. They come towards the door of Claude's office/ study and Jean walks in.**_

Jean

Mr. Claude your daughter has return.

Claude

Let her in Jean thank you.

_**Jean then escorts her in. she walks in with the brief case in hand. She looks at Don Mateo's son and smiles.**_

Claude

Vaughn this is my daughter Moyene isn't she gorgeous?

Vaughn

Yes, she is sir. Your father talks about you so highly it's very nice to finally meet you.

Moyene

The pleasure is all mine Mr. Mateo. I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting I was unaware.

Claude

How was the meeting in Miami?

Moyene

It wasn't productive at all there's something about that man I don't like.

Claude

Well this meeting between the Mateo's and me you will like. The Mateo's have proposed a 

very good deal.

Moyene

A deal that pleased you that is very surprising? It must have been very generous tell me I'm in suspense.

Claude

They propose merging the two families into one family.

_**Moyene thinks about it for a minute, and realizes what her father has planned. She has never gone against him before, and although she knows she will be at his mercy.**_

Moyene

How would merging the two families work? Daddy I hope you're not suggesting I marry a man your age. No offense Mr. Mateo.

Vaughn

None taken Mrs. Claude.

Claude

Not the father but the son. Vaughn can I have a moment alone with my daughter please?

Vaughn

Sure Mr. Claude.

Moyene

No, don't leave let's speak plainly. How can you sit there and ask your daughter to marry a man I don't know just because it would profit our two families.

Don't you think I've suffered enough at your hands?

_**In a hidden meaning he knows exactly what she's referring to. She looks at him with pure hatred in her eyes. If only looks could kill his head would be cut off its neck lying on the desk, and eyes gauged out.**_

Claude

Don't you dare interrupt me again! In that time you have witnessed this business at its worst, and you embraced it. You have never disobeyed me you've became more than my daughter. Now Moyene like you Vaughn is an innocent in all of this. It was the inner workings of two old men who want our business to go on long after we are gone. This union will prosper beyond our wildest dreams. The maids have already packed your things. I'm not accepting any interjections.

Moyene

You sent me to Miami just so I would be caught off guard. Never mind the fact that this is over money. How do expect for us to work and trust each other if there is no love? You raised me to run this business as a man would. I know for a fact a marriage between Vaughn and I would not work at all.

Vaughn

Well why not? I'm not saying I disagree with you, but why do you think it wouldn't work?

Moyene

It's simple I don't trust you, and I don't expect you to trust me. I know that our fathers didn't get where they are without trust.

Vaughn

You're right I'll give you that, but there's no use in arguing your way out of this believe me I tried. Our fathers are hell bent on forcing us to marry.

Moyene

What if I refuse?

Claude

You wouldn't dare disappoint me.

Moyene

Oh you're right about that father I would never dare disappoint you. I didn't when I was a child why start now?

Vaughn can feel the tension in the room as Moyene and Mr. Claude interact.

_**Goodbye Scene**_

_**Moyene looks at her father one last time Michele approaches her.**_

Moyene

Michele, he is sending me to marry into the Mateo family. We have worked with each other since I came into this business. You taught me all that I know, and so I trust you to take over for me.

Michele

Yes Moyene.

Moyene gets into the limo Michele closes the door the limo drives off.

_**Limo scene**_

_**Moyene and Vaughn are sitting adjacent from each other. He stares at her while she is looking out at the window.**_

Moyene

So what will my position be in your organization?

Vaughn

Your position? We are to be married my work will be separate from the life that we'll have together. I don't believe that women should have any part in the evil ways of men.

Moyene

Wow, my father had his reasons. He's been trying to train me for years but I see that you're here to finish my re education. This is just perfect I've been that mans puppet for as long as I 

can remember.

Vaughn

Please, Moyene spare me of all this talk this is something we're both being forced to do. I didn't want this as much as you did. Now I am telling you this because I won't allow my wife in harms way. You may not trust me, but you can trust that I won't allow you to get hurt because of what I do.

Moyene

Where are we going?

Vaughn

Back to my families compound.

_**They arrive at the private air strip and board a private jet. The sit away from each other. Moyene looks down at Haiti because she knows she'll never see it again unless she gets out of the arrangement. Unlikely to happen tears fall down her face. Vaughn sees this, but hesitates to say anything afraid to annoy or upset her. He goes over to her and hands her a tissue.**_

Vaughn

A woman as beautiful as you shouldn't waist time on tears. I promise although you may not believe me I will make you happy this will be the last time you'll cry. All that I ask is that you give this a chance.

Moyene

Aren't you the least bit upset that they are using us like pawns in a chess match? What bothers me the most is that I could have been in love with someone else and my father would still have forced me into this.

Vaughn

We shouldn't think about this in a negative way. We should work on getting to know each other. I have a list of questions to ask you like how old are you?

Moyene

I can appreciate that you're trying to make me feel comfortable, but please lets just stop with all of this

Vaughn

Everything is going to be alright I promise you that. Do you believe me Moyene?

Moyene

Is it enough if I say I want to believe what you're saying is true.

Vaughn

Why don't you trust people? What has life done to you for you to become so untrusting?

Moyene

If only there was enough time my father isn't the honorable business man that everyone thinks he is. What man orders his daughter to marry a complete stranger?

_**Don Mateo's Compound Scene.**_

_**The private jet lands on the compound private air strip. They get out of the jet and walk over to Don as he awaits his son and soon to be daughter in law.**_

Vaughn

Father it is my pleasure to introduce you to Moyene Claude.

_**She smiles and gives her new head of family a kiss.**_

Don

You are a very beautiful woman Moyene. How was the flight from Haiti?

Moyene

It was very good Mr. Mateo your son kept me entertained.

Don

I want you to call me papa Moyene. You are family and therefore there is no need to be so formal.

The three begin to walk towards the compound with their body guards behind them.

Don

I have arranged a nice family dinner so you can meet the many other who claim to be my children.

_**She laughs at the old mans humor.**_

Moyene

Thank you papa I would love to meet my new family.

Don

Vaughn show your beautiful fiancé around? Dinner isn't quite ready just yet

Vaughn

Yes father.

_**Vaughn and Moyene walk around the estate he shows her everything. Pool, tennis court, basketball court, the garage fully stocked with cars, and the compounds back drop is the beach**_

_**Scene the hill over looking the beach in front of them the house behind them**_

Moyene

This is amazing Vaughn honestly.

Vaughn

My father built this place for my mother. She grew up in the slums of the Bahamas, but this life style my father was always accustomed to. They didn't know much about each other when 

they married. All the same they stayed married for 35 years until her death a couple of years back. Even though she's gone my father is still married to her memory.

_**He looks into her eyes and knows that there's something she isn't saying.**_

Vaughn

What is it Moyene is there something you want to say? You can speak freely with me I won't hold it against you.

Moyene

The story you told me about you parents is sweet its how love should be. Vaughn, I am not like most women I need you to know that. My hands are stained with the blood of my people. I've my father pump arms and drugs into an already unstable country. This is what I've become it's all that I know, and you can not expect to change me into something that I am not.

Vaughn

What's that Moyene what can't you change into?

Moyene

I'm not saying that I won't try but if there is really going to be an us then you need to know that I want to know everything. No secrets because secrets will rotten a partnership. I want you to consult me and trust me enough to advise you. You know what if you do that for me I promise I'll just advise, and stay out of the way.

_**Dinner scene**_

_**Moyene walk into the house to see everyone at the table anxious to meet her. She is introduce to the three sisters Nadia, Anne, and Lana. Everyone has a seat at the dining room table**_.

Lana

Moyene, how do you like it here?

Moyene

It's amazing very beautiful.

Don

I just would like to say thank you for coming. I know it must have been hard for you, but you made the right choice.

_**Moyene looks at Vaughn from across the table.**_

Moyene

I know that I made the right choice.

_**Vaughn smiles at Moyene. At that very moment the food is served by the maids. Don says a prayer and the family eats.**_

**Shower scene**

**Moyene walks into the bedroom and goes into the bathroom she sees Vaughn in the shower. She gets a look at his body, and quickly turns around embarrassed for taking such a long gaze.**

Moyene

I'm sorry I didn't think you were in here.

Vaughn

It's okay Moyene you're not intruding on me at all its fine.

_**She leaves the bathroom, and goes out to the bedroom. She undresses out of her sundress, and is left with her lingerie. She goes into the closet and grabs her silk robe she puts it on. Vaughn gets out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. She walks past him and goes into the bathroom. She closes the door he smiles at her.**_

_**By the time she gets back out Vaughn is sitting out on the balcony. She goes over to him. She looks at the scenery she can hear the waves splashing and sees the stars in the sky.**_

Vaughn

Hey I'm just sitting out her relaxing. Would you like to join me?

Moyene

This so beautiful Vaughn really it is. It reminds me of Haiti when I was younger.

_**She sits next to him on the patio bed.**_

Vaughn

I don't know if you're comfortable that I just assumed you'd be okay in my room, but I can sleep in another room if you'd like.

Moyene

I thought about that, but it's okay we're grown adults we can handle sleeping in the same room. Besides maybe if you witness my sleeping habits you'll call off the wedding.

_**He laughs.**_

Vaughn

You think it's that easy for me to walk away? How bad can you sleep?

Moyene

My legs all over you while you're trying to some shut eye. Better yet when you wake up me on top of you. Wait now that I said that it doesn't really sound like a bad thing.

Vaughn

I was just about to say that Moyene it sounds much more intriguing than anything.

Moyene

Shut up. So when are you going to tell me?

Vaughn

Tell you what Moyene?

Moyene

I over heard you and your father talking about you going away. So when will you be back?

Vaughn

I'll be back that same day if not the next morning. Is that worry I see on your face already?

_**He laughs teasing her she smirks at him**_.

Moyene

Believe me it's not worry by any means. I just don't want to stay here alone. What if it is worry? Is it not allowed was it written in our contract that I can't worry about you? We've just got here and already you're leaving.

Vaughn

I'm not leaving for another week or so it's just to take Nadia home.

_**He puts her legs on his lap.**_

Vaughn

Are you happy Moyene?

Moyene

It's too soon to tell but I have to say I thought that I would come here and be ignored. Your sisters are so sweet.

Vaughn

Do you want children?

_**Moyene gets up from the bed and goes to the balcony railing.**_

_**Flashback:**_

_**Moyene is laying in her bed drugged out bobbing her head slowly back and fourth slowly as the private mid wife takes the baby away wrapped in a blanket away. Moyene has obviously **_

_**been drugged by the doctor and mid wife.**_

Moyene

M'amener mon bébé! Give me my baby!

_**As she begins screaming at the doctor and mid wife who has left the room her father comes to her. The doctor talks to him in whispers and leaves the room.**_

Claude

They say you'll need to stay in bed a couple of days.

Moyene

I want to see my daughter dad. Where are they taking her?

Claude

There were complications with the delivery Moyene your baby is dead.

_**She starts to cry her father gets up and heads for the door. He has an emotionless face as he leaves the room.**_

Claude

It was better this way don't you think so?

_**He leaves she holds on to her empty womb she screams.**_

_**Present day:**_

Vaughn

Moyene where did you go?

Moyene

I'm here I just spaced out I guess. What did you ask me?

Vaughn

I asked you if you wanted kids.

__

_**She walks back over to him.**_

Moyene

No I don't want kids.

_**Vaughn sees that her demeanor has changed he decides not to pry.**_

Vaughn

Are you ready for bed wifey?

Moyene

Wifey? You had to work up courage to ask that question.

_**He laughs.**_

Vaughn

You sure do have a lot of jokes for such a dangerous woman.

Moyene

That's how I cope with all the things I've done. Anyway yes let's go to bed.

_**The two get up and go back into the room they both lay down on separate ends of the bed. Vaughn lays on his back with an arm over his head, and Moyene lays on her side they both drift asleep after talking for a little while longer.**_

**Scene morning **

**Like Moyene warned Vaughn wakes up and realizes that he's holding Moyene who is asleep on top of him. He removes hair from her face she opens her eyes.**

Moyene

See, I told you that I would fall asleep on my side, and in the morning end upon top of you smothering you.

Vaughn

I'm not complaining this is the best I've slept in a very long time. I'm going into the city today 

would you like to come with me.

Moyene

I'd love to, but wait lets just lay here for a while.

_**Vaughn smiles and holds her on top of him.**_

Vaughn

What is it between you and your father?

Moyene

What made you just ask that?

Vaughn

I don't know you two have a lot of tension between you two. When we were in his office I could tell you guys weren't talking about the arrangement.

_**She gets off of him, and heads to the bathroom.**_

Vaughn

I didn't mean to upset you Moyene.

Moyene

They never do

_**Scene breakfast**_

Nadia

So where are you two headed today? You're not going to keep her hidden away in this place are you?

Vaughn

No, I'm taking Moyene to the dress shop and then out to lunch.

Lana

What you need to do big bro is to Alejandro.

Moyene

What's Alejandro's?

Lana

The best jeweler in this region when you go in you won't want to leave. That's where I get all of my diamonds.

Vaughn

Speaking of that it's about time you get a job Lana. Find something you're good at like Nadia and Anne. It doesn't make any sense for you to sit here living off of pop.

Moyene

Lana, don't pay your brother any mind he's just being mean.

_**Scene Vaughn's Range Rover**_

_**As Vaughn drive away from the country side Moyene is admiring the view. **_

_**Alejandro's **_

_**They walk in and the owner immediately clears the shop out. So Vaughn and Moyene can get one on one experience.**_

Vaughn

So I brought you here first so we can get you a ring.

Moyene

A ring I'm still shocked about the engagement.

Vaughn

Well we can leave if you're not ready for a ring.

Moyene

No I'm ready for the ring. I'm just more prepared for the ring as opposed to the actual marriage.

_**They look around until Moyene sees a ring that reminded her of her mother. It was a lot simpler than Vaughn expected a lot cheaper, but she loved it as if it cost millions. It was a 3 ct. t.w. emerald cut certified diamond three stone ring in 14k white gold. She gets sized, and eventually leaves the shop.**_

Moyene

That ring looks just like the one my mother had.

Vaughn

Where's your mother's wedding ring? I know that they got divorced, but she didn't keep it.

Moyene

They're marriage was bad Vaughn my mother probably gave it to one of my father's many women.

Vaughn

There goes the dress shop I wanted to bring you to.

_**They walk in and Moyene buys a couple of dresses, accessories, and lingerie. They leave the shop dropping a couple thousand. They go to a hotel restaurant, and they are seated.**_

Vaughn

So did you have fun missy?

Moyene

I see what you're trying to do. You want me to ask you to rent a room so you can have your 

way with me.

_**He laughs**_

Vaughn

You are hilarious you know that seriously you should invest in a comedy club.

Moyene

Maybe I should. Are you saying what I bought doesn't interest you?

Vaughn

No not at all what I am saying is that when you are ready you will model it on your own.

Moyene

Thank you Vaughn for making an effort. I know I was very closed minded about this at first, but from what I can see from the past two days I think our arrangement will go much smoother.

Vaughn

I'm glad to hear you say that Moyene I intend on keeping the promise I made to you.

Moyene

You might want to beef up the security around the compound I saw a lot of holes when we were flying in.

Vaughn

I forgot that was your specialty you are absolutely right. I just realized what you just did you got uncomfortable and changed the subject.

Moyene

I just think it's too soon to make promises. You never know things may change.

_**The waitress serves them with their lunches. They continue to talk and get to know each other.**_

__

_**Scene bedroom**_

_**Moyene is on the balcony as the maids put her things away. She's looking out at Vaughn who is sitting with his sister Nadia. Anne and Lana walk into the bedroom.**_

Anne

HeyMoyene we're going out tonight to this really good night club in the city do you want to come with us?

Moyene

My club days are obviously over guys. Do you think Vaughn will go?

Lana

To make you happy maybe, but you have to come it'll be fun.

Moyene

What kind of music?

Lana

The hottest reggae and reggae ton. You should see the honeys that show up come on please ask Vaughn.

Moyene

Okay for you guys I will.

_**She leaves the room and heads downstairs to the terrace where she sees Vaughn walking towards her inside.**_

Vaughn

You okay?

Moyene

Yeah I just came down here to ask you something

Vaughn

What is it?

Moyene

Let's go out tonight I feel like dancing.

Vaughn

You feel like dancing or my sisters put you up to this?

Moyene

We all feel like dancing and besides it'll give me a chance to get to know them. I don't want to be known as the girl who didn't talk their brother into going out.

Vaughn

Alright but just this once I don't normally let them go out. What they do on their own time is their business.

Moyene

What do you say? A little music some drinks come on.

Vaughn

Tell them I said yes.

_**Moyene puts her hand on his stomach and kisses Vaughn on the cheek.**_

Moyene

Thank you.

_**He watches as she goes back upstairs he smiles. Nadia is staring at him.**_

Vaughn

What?

Nadia

You got it bad already.

_**They both laugh it off.**_

_**Scene Anne's bedroom**_

_**Moyene walks into Anne's room the two girls are getting their outfits ready.**_

Moyene

How did you know he would say yes?

Anne

He'll do anything to please you Moyene don't you notice that? You could've told him you want to go to Miami for the night, and he would have said yes.

Lana

She's right about that I have never seen my brother act so happy not since mom.

Moyene

Alright so there aren't any other girls?

Lana

If there are apparently they're not important enough to bring them around.

Moyene

Alright girls I'll leave you to it. Hey where did your dad go?

Lana

He left for Haiti a little bit after you and Vaughn left.

_**She leaves the room and walks out into the hall way she heads to her room and walks in. she turns on the television and sits on the couch. Vaughn walks in and sees her sitting there. **_

Vaughn

I'm surprised you're not rummaging through the closet to figure out what you're wearing.

Moyene

No I'm just visualizing what I'm going to wear.

_**He goes over to the couch and sits with her.**_

Moyene

Why does it feel like we're enjoying this a lot more than we thought?

Vaughn

Well aren't we?

Moyene

Yeah I am how about you?

Vaughn

You know I am.

Moyene

I just don't understand you seem to perfect. You don't have any crazy ex girlfriends or baby mothers around?

Vaughn

No I'm not that type of guy, and you never know God could have made me perfect in your eyes.

Moyene

That was the best line I've ever heard.

_**They smile at each other.**_

Vaughn

So what about you any ex boyfriends I should be worried about?

Moyene

Honestly yes I do.

_**Scene club**_

_**They all walk in followed by their body guards into this very upscale club. Vaughn is holding Moyene's hand. They sit at the reserved VIP section.**_

Moyene

You look real good.

Vaughn

You look a lot better than I do.

Moyene

I know.

_**She smiles at him he playfully puts his hand in her face. Lana and Anne are dancing to the music from the VIP section. The barmaid brings champagne over to them pouring them into glasses. Vaughn puts his arm around Moyene as they relax and watch everyone else.**_

Lana

Moyene dance with us.

Moyene

Alright.

_**The three girls go out onto the dance floor, and begin dancing. Vaughn sends the body **_

_**guards over to them. He watches Moyene from the VIP section smiling at her. She goes back to Vaughn and dances for him.**_

Moyene

Dance with me I know you can you got the best of both worlds running through your veins.

_**He gets up and dances with her right in the reserved section. He pushes up against her she wines on him. Her moves her hair away from her face she turns around and looks at him. She slows it down as she keeps eye contact. She kisses him he hold her still. Lana and Anne look up at them and smile. Vaughn looks at her as a Haitian song plays they slow dance**_.

**Scene bedroom**

**Moyene and Vaughn are on the bed kissing still wearing their club clothes.**

.

Vaughn

Tomorrow I'm taking my sister back to Miami. I have a meeting with Verona and while I'm out of town I need you to take care of my sisters.

Moyene

Yes, but you be careful in Miami I'm sure there are some resentments about our families new united front.

Vaughn

You don't have to worry about me.

_**She holds him close to her putting her head on his chest. **_

Moyene

It's been so long since I've felt safe.

__

_**Scene morning**_

_**Moyene opens her eyes and looks up at him she looks around and sees that the bed is a mess from them not consummating last night. She lays her head back down on his chest, but she then hears a knock on the door. Vaughn immediately wakes up when the maid walks in.**_

Maid

Excuse me Mr. Mateo your father is on the phone for you he says it's urgent.

Vaughn

Thank you Marianna could you pack my things for me.

Maid

I already have Mr. Mateo.

_**The maid leaves the room Vaughn kisses Moyene as she drifts back to sleep on the bed beside him. He then answers the phone call.**_

Vaughn

Hello papa?

Don

I need you in Haiti right away Vaughn Verona just called a meeting with us all

Vaughn

Papa I'll be there in a couple of hours.

_**He hangs up he looks at Moyene who is wide awake.**_

Vaughn

Morning beautiful how are you feeling?

Moyene

Good. Do you really have to go baby?

Vaughn

My father wants me to join him in Haiti. I guess that Verona called saying he wants to meet with all three of us.

Moyene

Before you go I have something to tell you Vaughn.

Vaughn

What's on your mind?

Moyene

Don't trust Verona for a second for all you know he could have ulterior motives. I know I should have said this last night but I know what kind of man he is.

Vaughn

You met with him when you were in Miami?

Moyene

Yes, he didn't seem right to me. He'll do anything to control the Haitian cargo lanes he knows it's so easy to control. Believe me when I say this he's dangerous I could tell by talking to him. It takes a lot to allow someone to shy away from a deal, and I'm telling you something isn't right about him.

Vaughn

He called in a meeting with our fathers.

Moyene

I thought you said you had a meeting with him in Miami. No something isn't right Vaughn you are not leaving this house.

__

_**Flash back to meeting with Verona**_

Verona

You know Cuban and Haitians have always worked together. We're the under dogs of the Caribbean. It's a shame your father won't be able to hang on to the cargo lanes. What people fail to realize is that without that piece of hostile territory we wouldn't be sitting here having a conversation about how much and when.

Moyene

What do you mean by that Mr. Verona? My father has run his organization successfully for 30 years without any outside interference. When he's gone I can assure you I will be assuming control, and I'm not one to fuck with.

Verona

I don't mean any disrespect Ms. Claude I'm well aware of your reputation, but there are so many divisions in your outfit that it would be easy for someone else to just ante up the payoffs. So you tell your father that I'm going to have to decline on his most generous offer. Unless you would like to spend the rest of your time here persuading me.

_**He says in a sarcastic way that insinuated sex**_

_**Present day**_

Moyene

It's a trap call your father back and tell them to get out of there.

_**He sees the seriousness in her face he grabs his phone calling his father back. She gets out of bed and grabs her cell phone **_

Michele

Moyene?

Moyene

Michele get my father and don Mateo out of Haiti Verona is planning a hit.

Michele

I'll get them on the plane.

Moyene

If my father won't leave you better watch his back the only dead bodies I want to hear about leaving that beach house is Verona and his men.

_**She hangs up and gets dressed.**_

Moyene

Did you get a hold of them?

_**Vaughn hands her the phone with her father on the line.**_

Moyene

Listen to me you and my dad need to get on a plane right now Verona is sending his men to kill you both.

Mateo

How do you know this Moyene? How can you be certain?

Moyene

Listen to me we can talk about this when you get here get on the plane right now. Give Michele the phone.

_**Michele gets on the line.**_

Moyene

Did you handle jean?

Michele

No Moyene

.

Moyene

You make sure you bring him and his boys along for the ride.

_**Vaughn watches as Moyene hangs up the phone.**_

Moyene

They are getting on the plane now they'll call from the air.

Vaughn

What if you're wrong?

Moyene

I would rather be wrong Vaughn, but I know that I'm not. That fat mother fucker is probably on the beach right now waiting for a call saying that the competition is eliminated.

Vaughn

I told you before I didn't want you involved in this I know now that I need you with me, but I can't have my wife involved in. So what do we do?

Moyene

What are you saying Vaughn? Would you have rather I kept my mouth shut, and let this play out. You know what would have happened? Verona would have sent his best to come in and kill you all. I would be sitting right there on the bed waiting for my … waiting for you to come home. I would have gotten a phone call saying that you all were dead. Is that the kind of wife you want?

_**She leaves the room **_

_**Scene terrace hours later**_

_**From the terrace Moyene can see her father and don Mateo walking towards the house. Vaughn comes out to meet them Moyene sees Michele along with jean and his boys the other group of guards.**_

Moyene

Stand back.

As Moyene is about to correct the situation Nadia, Lana, and Anne come out. She walks over to Michele who hands her a gun. She then walks over to her old body guards.

Vaughn

Luis.

Luis and his group of guards goes over to Moyene to back her up.

Moyene

Take there guns.

The Spanish guards do it.

Lana

Vaughn what's going on?

Vaughn

All of you get back into the house.

Nadia

Come on you guys lets go we shouldn't see this.

Anne

No I'm not leaving them out here whatever it is I won't be shocked to see it Nadia

They all stare at a different side of Moyene.

Moyene

Who wants to tell me what the fuck happened back there? Who the fuck told Verona who was going to be there and what time?

__

_**She looks around at the men who swore to devote themselves to protecting the Claude family.**_

Moyene

You were apart of our family we trust you all with our lives. When you ate we ate my father and I never with held anything from you. You betray us for some Cuban wannabe gangster because he threw a couple of extra bones at you? Luis I want you and your men to take them out to the beach I want them to float back to that fat fuck with bullets in their heads. You're families will be killed for your betrayal.

Luis

Yes, Ms. Claude.

_**Moyene looks at Michele. Who is standing there not expecting what will fall on his shoulders by Moyene.**_

Moyene

When I got back from Miami you told me that you had a bad feeling about Jean, and yet you did nothing. I left you in charge of the security you had every right to take out who ever when ever.

Michele

I couldn't Moyene.

Moyene

If you would have told my father of your suspicions he would have given you the go ahead to kill that sneaky fuck. For all I know you were in on it and this wouldn't be the first time you witnessed fucked up shit going on and did nothing.

_**Michele looks into Moyene's eyes and knows exactly what she's referring to.**_

Michele

Moyene please I have a family.

Moyene

Because of my respect for you I won't kill your wife and children I'll take care of them as if they were my family, but I'm sorry I know you had something to do with this.

_**She looks at Andres another body guard and Andres pulls the trigger with out hesitating. She turns around and heads in the house with the others.**_

Vaughn

Are you alright?

Moyene

I will be soon.

_**Scene don's study**_

_**As the men watch the news Moyene is on the phone with her accountant in Haiti.**_

Moyene

Listen, I want you to set up an account under the name Agate' Michele. I need you to transfer 50 thousand U.S every month.

Armand

Yes Ms. Claude Is it true about your father that he's dead?

Moyene

Don't get your hopes up Armand. Open your ears and listen I need you to run things for awhile until I come back home. Armand you know better not to fuck with me right?

Armand

Moyene, I would never your father put me through school in the states I owe him my life I owe 

you.

Moyene

Remember Armand I don't give a fuck about you or your family. I could easily come down there and bust a fucking cap in your wife's head and let you watch her die before I do you in. I'm the president you're my fucking vice you don't do shit without letting me know. Find your self some good foot soldiers Armand I'm talking about some trust worthy fuckers. You're life will depend on their actions. It's Claude and Mateo running Haiti spread the word.

_**She hangs up.**_

Claude

So what do we do now?

Don

The floor is open for suggestions.

Moyene

If I may speak ?

Don

You have every right Moyene you saved our lives.

Moyene

Verona is going to try to move into Haiti full force we all agree? Now that he thinks you and don Mateo are dead and gone. I think that it best to just lay low let him set up shop then when he least expects it send in the cavalry. Vaughn how many men can you send to Haiti?

Vaughn

A couple hundred if it's called for.

Moyene

Oh it's called for?

_**She looks at her father who is watching as she handles the situation the only way she knows.**_

Moyene

You need to call our Jamaican connection Wayne owes us a favor he'll be more than happy to take Verona out.

Claude

So give him a call.

Moyene

You sure you want me to that?

_**Moyene dials Wayne's number on her father's satellite phone. **_Biggs

_**picks up.**_

Moyene

Biggs it's Moyene

Biggs

What a surprise the mob princess herself calling my phone after nearly four years. I heard some very disturbing news today your father was murdered and that the Haitian ports are for sale.

Moyene

Don't bet your life on it Biggs you know I'll never let those shipping lanes go. We need to talk some serious business.

Biggs

Talk gorgeous.

Moyene

I need some soldiers for tonight

Biggs

All the things that we've been through together you know whatever you need I got you. You going after that fat fuck idiot?

Moyene

You already know blood.

Biggs

I don't think he knows how crazy you are. I'll call my connections in Miami, and don't worry he'll get what's coming to him.

Moyene

Thank you Biggs you don't know how much this means to me.

Biggs

You know I do.

_**She hangs up**_.

Moyene

He's sending men he already has in Miami I got to get some air.

_**She leaves the room and goes out on the terrace Vaughn follows her.**_

Vaughn

Are you alright?

Moyene

I think we should keep your sisters here for a while until this is all done.

Vaughn

I was thinking the same thought. Listen, Moyene about what I said or was trying to say earlier on today.

Moyene

No you are completely right I'm not here to be a mob princess. I realize that I need you way more than I need to feel in control. I want whatever is happening with us so much, and I'll do anything you need.

Vaughn

I never thought I'd hear you say that Moyene. I thought you would fight me every step of the way.

Moyene

I want to marry you not because now our families need it but because it's what's best for me. When we were on the jet and you made those promises to me I knew then that you meant it.

_**She looks him in the eye she shows him the ring that he bought her. She had luis pick up the day before.**_

Vaughn

It looks beautiful on your finger.

_**Moyene's cell phone rings she answers it.**_

Verona

I'm assuming you're running Haiti now?

Moyene

That's right

Verona

I'd love to see this a woman in a man's business they're right to call you a crazy bitch. You'll be dead in a week.

__

_**She puts the phone on speaker.**_

Moyene

Send my love to your family tell them we'll meet soon.

_**She hangs up.**_

Vaughn

He'll be dead in the morning they agree that it's not in their best interest to let Verona anywhere near Haiti. When we wake up in the morning everything will go back to normal. Do you want to get out of here, and just go some where?

Moyene

Yes lets just go I don't care lets go right now.

_**Vaughn smiles.**_

Vaughn

Alright then.

_**They get up leaving the terrace and head straight for the garage. They get into Vaughn's range rover, and leave. They drive away from the house, Moyene holds his hand while he drives. They arrive at a little beach resort a couple miles away.**_

_**Scene dinner**_

_**Vaughn and Moyene are having dinner under candle light on the beach.**_

Moyene

This fish is so good.

Vaughn

So I have a question for you? Who's Biggs?

__

_**Moyene looks at him.**_

Moyene

I knew you would ask me this question.

Vaughn

It was the way you were speaking to him on the phone, and they way your fathers demeanor changed.

_**Moyene adjust herself on her seat**_.

Moyene

How to explain Biggs and I to you. See I don't know how to I'm afraid if I tell you the truth you'll accuse me of still having feelings for him. We have better things to worry about than Biggs

.

Vaughn

See now you changing the subject worries me. I need to know about you and Biggs

no matter what it is.

Moyene

Alright, my father sent me to Jamaica to discuss business with Wayne. He and my father had this major deal going on, and I was sent to seal it. My father and Biggs have always butted heads, and honestly it's because they are so much alike. When I got down there and I don't know what we both expected each other to look like, but it just we just hit it off. I saw something beyond his rough neck exterior. I was just 19 to young to be making deals with grown men. I fell in love with him, and soon after that first meeting I was sneaking off to see him. I think the reason why my father was so upset was because I was lying to him. I never lied to my dad before Biggs I never had a reason to. So eventually my father finds out tells me to break it off and I say no. So he threatened Biggs's life. He said that if I didn't stop seeing him he would have him eliminated. I was such a coward that I actually listened to him, and I just ended things. I never came clean to Biggs about why I just stopped calling him. I think he knew 

deep down you know? What made that so hard for me was that I was pregnant, and when my father found that out you already know. That was the hardest thing about it you know? To be in love with someone you can't be with, and pregnant with their child and you can't tell them.

Vaughn

Your father made you have an abortion?

Moyene

No, my father wanted me to have the baby so he can send the child to Biggs . My father is the biggest asshole I've ever known, but that's the dad I was given.

Vaughn

So where's your baby now?

Moyene

She wouldn't be a baby anymore, and I don't know the doctors claimed that she died at birth.

Vaughn

That's why whenever you and your father are around each othe r it's as if any moment world war three could eurupt?

Moyene

There's a lot more to our relationship than that. Every thing he's ever done to me he'll get coming to him in due time.

_**Scene cabana hideaway**_

_**He carries her into their cabana by the beach. They walk in and get right into it. Moyene un buttons her flowery summer dress, and Vaughn watches from the bed. At the very same time the very same moment. Colombian, Haitian, and Jamaican men are storming the Verona mansion in Miami. Moyene is in her black lace bra set she walks over to him he touches her stomach. She kisses his chest, and he un snaps her bra he lays her down on the bed kissing **_

_**her. A shoot out begins some of Verona's men have him and his wife stashed in a bed room that's heavily guarded. Then Verona hears gun shots right in front of the locked door. He**_ _**looks at his wife, she hides in the closet. Vaughn puts himself inside of her slow she holds on to him. Vaughn and Moyene stare at each other as they make love. Back in Miami Verona and his wife are both dead.**_

_**Scene back home morning:**_

_**Vaughn and Moyene walk into the dining room. Where they see don Mateo, Claude, and his sisters.**_

Nadia

Where did you two run off to we were worried?

_**Moyene and Vaughn separate sitting at different sides of the table.**_

Don

Since the whole family is here I'd like to propose a toast.

_**Everyone raises the glass of orange juice.**_

Don

To our two families becoming one Bella la familia .

_**They all drink to the toast.**_

Anne

So can we please start planning the wedding?

Moyene

Vaughn and I were just talking about that on our way back here. I want a beach side wedding with just family and close friends. I was thinking before the summer is over.

Lana

That means in the next month or so.

Anne

You should let me make your dress Moyene.

Nadia

Yes Moyene, Anne made my dress and it came out fabulous.

Anne

Besides I'm not taking no for an answer. It'll be my wedding present to you.

Moyene

Well in that case you can design all the dresses.

Anne

Thank you so much I can put this wedding in my portfolio it's going to look amazing.

Don

While the girls talk about the wedding plans Vaughn please join Claude and I in my office.

Vaughn

Yes father.

_**He walks over to Moyene and kisses her on the forehead**_.

Vaughn

I'll see you in a little bit alright.

Moyene

Alright.

_**He leaves with her dad and don mateo. She continues having breakfast with the girls.**_

Anne

Do you know what colors you want to go with?

Moyene

I want my dress to be white with a very soft pink at the edging of it. I want your dresses to be that same soft pink.

Lana

What about the flowers do you want pink roses?

Moyene

Yes I want the flower arrangements to be pink and white.

Nadia

That sounds so good.

Moyene

I've been thinking about what kind of wedding I would have since I was 19.

_**Right at that moment her cell phone rings.**_

Moyene

Hello?

Biggs

It popped off last night.

_**She excuses herself from the dining room, and goes out on the terrace.**_

Moyene

No complications?

Biggs

None at all so what am I getting for this?

Moyene

I knew that was coming what could you possibly want Wayne?

Biggs

Well isn't it obvious. I didn't do this for your father that fucking idiot I did it because you asked me to.

Moyene

I'm getting married Biggs.

_**He laughs as he listens to what she just said.**_

Biggs

Married you didn't waist any time did you?

Moyene

It's been almost four years Biggs, and besides you didn't come after me now did you? I'll give you something else you want.

Biggs

Don't worry I'll be coming for it real soon.

_**She hangs up and turns around to head back in the house her father is standing there. **_

Moyene

It's done why didn't you tell me?

Claude

We were just discussing it I'll be leaving after the wedding.

Moyene

Funny you actually said that like you gave a fuck. I wonder what "my husband" would think if he knew that I was "damaged goods"? What you thought I forgot old man?

_**She looks at him with a look of pure hate she then leaves the terrace going back into the house. **_

_**Scene afternoon.**_

_**Moyene just coming from the house gym she notices floral arrangements being delivered. She goes out to the terrace and sees Lana giving the delivery men directions on where to setup.**_

Moyene

What's going on? What's with all the flowers?

Lana

Well we all decided to set the beach up for a rehearsal to see if you would like our idea. Anne is going to be done with those dress by tomorrow.

Moyene

You guys are taking this into your own hands. Where's Anne?

Nadia

She went to get fabric in town.

Lana

Is that bad? I mean we're all just bored and this is giving us something to do. How does a sunset wedding sound?

Moyene

It sounds romantic

Lana

You look a little skeptical if there's anything you don't like or don't want just say so.

Moyene

Lana you're doing a great job thank you. I really am happy that you're taking care all of this

They hug.

Moyene

I'm going to go take a shower if you need me for anything just let me know?

Lana

I will.

_**Moyene goes back into the house.**_

Nadia

Do you think she suspects anything?

Lana

If anything she has an idea.

_**Scene bathroom**_

_**Moyene is taking a shower in deep thought she's scrubbing her body with a loufa. She begins to relive her troubled child hood again. **_

_**Flashback**_

_**A young Moyene is in her bedroom playing with dolls in her nighty. She then looks at her bedroom door and notices her father staring at her. He then walks towards her and takes a seat beside her on the bed.**_

Jean

You haven't played with daddy in a long time cherie

_**Young Moyene is uncomfortable and uneasy because she knows what's coming.**_

Jean

You're maid told me that they found blood in your bed last week when I was away. You knowwhat this means? It means that you're a woman.

_**He lays her daughter down and puts the covers over her.**_

Jean

It's my job as a daddy to check.

_**Present day**_

_**Moyene still in the shower is in a complete daze scrubbing her skin harder and harder to make her self feel clean.**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Jean puts his hand under the sheets and up his daughters nighty. She makes a heart wrenching noise.**_

Claude

You're mother left because she didn't care about us both. If she was still here I wouldn't need to do these things.

_**He continues to touch her under the covers. **__**Moyene**__** is crying to her self quietly because if she screams it'll hurt her more that no one will come**_

claude

Shh you don't want anyone to hear now do you?

_**She shakes her head no. he uncovers her and gets into the bed with her raping her.**_

_**Present day**_

_**Moyene is quietly crying to herself leaning against the tiles in the shower. Anne walks into the room**_

Anne

Hey Moyene I have a sketch to show you and also I have to take your measurements.

Moyene

Just… just give me a minute to put some clothes on.

_**Moyene gets out of the shower and dries herself off. She looks at the sketches for the dress.**_

Moyene

Wow, this is really nice you're a really good designer.

Anne

Thank you come on let me take your sizes.

_**Anne takes the sizing tape from around her neck and takes Moyene's sizes .**_

Moyene

You're sisters are trying to give me a surprise wedding right?

Anne

Yes they are. They want me to have the dresses done by tomorrow.

Moyene

Will they be?

Anne

Yes they will only because the detail to the dresses are so easy I can do them by hand.

Moyene

Thank you for doing this Anne .

Anne

No problem this is what I live for it's my passion.

Moyene

Anne you do know that this was an arrangement right?

Anne

Yes but when my sisters and I saw you and Vaughn together we knew that it wouldn't be that for long.

Moyene

I never thought it would be this easy to be with him but it is.

Anne

You're falling in love with him aren't you?

Moyene

Yes it's so fast and its scary but if I feel this way now I wonder how I'm going to feel in a year.

Anne

Next time I'll see you you'll be pregnant.

Moyene

I don't think so Vaughn and I are going to need time that.

Anne

My brother is going to be the best husband and father. I hope that whoever I marry will be like Vaughn, but don't tell him I said that.

_**Vaughn walks in. **_

Vaughn

To late I already heard you.

_**The girls both laugh.**_

Anne

Vaughn you are so sneaky. Alright Moyene we're done here.

_**Vaughn smiles at Anne as she walks by. Moyene sits on the bed Vaughn goes over to her she holds on to him as he stands in front of her.**_

Vaughn

Are you happy?

Moyene

I will be soon enough.

_**They lay down together he holds her**_.

Vaughn

Now there's nothing in our way.

_**Scene morning**_

_**Moyene and Vaughn are on the terrace looking out at the beach décor for their wedding. Lana walks over to them.**_

Lana

So I guess you know that today is your wedding day and if you're mad I completely understand. Vaughn should warned you about us, and how proactive we are.

Moyene

Lana it's ok really it is, but I knew about this "surprise wedding" since yesterday.

Lana

That Anne has a big mouth. Well anyway Anne wants to see you.

Moyene

Alright. I'll see you later Vaughn.

Vaughn

See you later

_**Moyene kisses Vaughn and walks away with Lana.**_

_**Scene Anne's room**_

_**Moyene walks in with Anne and sees her dress on the fitting dummy. **_

Anne

Is it what you wanted?

Moyene

That and so much more it's amazing. It's exactly what I described to you I can not wait for him to see me in this.

_**She hugs Anne. **_

Moyene

The bridesmaids dresses are so gorgeous.

Lana

I told you Anne is the shit when it comes to this.

Nadia

So all we have left are the make up and shoes.

Moyene

No shoes I want to feel the sand under my feet. I want to remember every step I take towards your brother.

Nadia

You are going to make me cry. I wasn't this elaborate when it came to my wedding I just wanted the damn thing over with.

Moyene

When am I going to meet this mystery husband of yours.

Nadia

He should be here in an hour I told him he had to fly in today

Moyene

Okay.

_**Scene wedding the beach behind the compound:**_

_**Moyene is wearing a strapless wedding gown her hair is wavy. She looks at everyone standing to watch her walk down the sandy beach. She sees Vaughn at the end with Mateo's family priest. She sees his sisters wearing light pink strapless dresses. She smiles as her father walks her down the isle.**_

Vaughn

You look better than I imagined.

Moyene

My heart is beating so fast.

_**the priest begins the ceremony.**_

Priest

Dearly beloved friends, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of his creation to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate instituted of God in paradise, in the time of man signifying unto us the mystical union that is between Christ and his Church. It's honorable among all men and is therefore not to be enterprise, nor taken in hand unadvisedly, lightly, or want only to satisfy men's carnal lusts and appetites, like brute beasts that have no understanding: but reverently, discretely, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Now I will ask you to take each others hands.

_**They do.**_

Priest

The rings please.

_**Don mateo gives his son his mothers wedding ban.**_

Priest

Do you Vaughn Alejandro mateo take Moyene Gabrielle Claude to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part

Vaughn

I do.

He puts the ring on Moyene's finger they smile at each other. Nadia gives Moyene Vaughn's ring

Priest

Do you Moyene Gabrielle Claude take Vaughn Alejandro mateo to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death to you part

Moyene

I do.

_**Moyene puts the ring on Vaughn's finger.**_

Priest

I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride.

_**Vaughn pulls Moyene close he takes her in kissing her as they turn around they see that behind their guess are a group of men Biggs gets out of the car.**_

Biggs

You knew this day would come Moyene, and the fucked up thing about it is that you knew I would find out.

Moyene

Biggs, what are you doing here?

Biggs

a life for a life.

_**His boys open fire on everyone who begin screaming. Before he can open fire Claude falls on the ground attempting to protect himself. They open fire shooting everyone with no mercy.**_

Biggs

All those who are already on the ground I want you to go over dat shit mi want everybody dead. When you find that idiot Claude bring him to me.

_**As he stand there against his porche he lights up a blunt he watches as his men walk person to person shooting them in the head. **_

Biggs

My lord Julian why you stop?

Julian

Mi found Moyene bredren.

_**Biggs walks over to Moyene's body who seems to be life less. Julian takes Vaughn's body off of Moyene.**_

Biggs

Isn't dat fucking sweet he tried to protect her.

_**He**_ _**takes his gun and shoots him in the head. He turn Moyene's body over she opens her eyes.**_

Moyene

What took you so long?

Biggs

I got caught in traffic.

_**She smiles at him an other one of Bigg's boys grab Moyene's father. Her father watches in horror how cold blooded his daughter really is. Biggs hands her his gun she looks into Biggs eyes. He hugs her she then turns around and walks over to her father who has his hands up.**_

Claude

What have you done Moyene? You killed everyone your husband just so you can be with this no body.

Moyene

My husband, I'm already married this was just a show for you. Why did I go through all the trouble of saving your life? Is that what you're asking yourself? It's because you fucked me and now it's my turn to fuck you. You took every thing from me, and now it time you repaid the debt.

__

_**She shoots him in the genitals he screams falling on the ground bleeding. She then walks over to him in her wedding dress. **_

Claude

Please cherie don't kill me.

Moyene

Why not you killed me.

_**She unloads the clip in his chest he was dead by the third bullet, and she kept shooting until there were no bullets left..**_

Moyene

I forgive you.

_**She walks away towards Biggs getting into his car. She smiles as she gets in and takes off the vail.**_

Biggs

Lets go boys we're done here.

_**His boys wrap the massacre up getting into the black denali. They all flee the seen as Moyene finally has a true smile on her face. **_

Biggs

They didn't know you were a crazy bitch?

Moyene

They know now.

Biggs

We just have one more stop before we go home.

_**Final scene: Miami**_

_**They pull up in a black truck Moyene looks out the window. They see an old black woman working on her garden. She doesn't understand why biggs has brought her here back to Miami. She looks out the window.**_

Moyene

What are we doing here Biggs?

Biggs

I found your mother Moy.

_**Moyene looks at the woman who has her knees in the dirt and hands plucking out the weeds. She gets out of the car, and he follows. She walks up to her mother realizing that all those years she assumed that Michele followed orders, and killed her. Veronica knows that moy has finished something that she herself started but wasn't strong enough to complete.**_

Biggs

Hello ma'am.

_**The woman turns around and sees biggs and her grown up daughter she stands up with tears in her eyes. She hugs Moyene so tight Biggs stands there watching as the woman he loves finally is at real peace in the arms of her mother.**_

Veronica

Is it done?

Moyene

Yes it's finally over.

_**As Moyene is hugging her mother with remorse for what she did to Michele. Then a little girl comes out of the house. Moyene sees the little girl who is the same age that her daughter would have been. She lets go of her mother and stares at the little girl who is walking towards her. Biggs looks on not to sure to make of the situation.**_

Moyene

They told me that she was dead, and I accepted it.

Biggs

Why didn't you tell me Moy?

Veronica

After you gave birth your father ordered Michele to place her some where. Naturally he sent her to me with a letter telling me what Claude had done to you. She's been waiting for you both come here Haiti do you know who this is?

_**The little girl shakes her head yes. Haiti walks over to her mother who never wanted to believe that she was dead. Biggs stands back as Moy holds their daughter. **_

Haiti

It's my mommy.

_**Moyene holds the little girl Haiti kisses her mother on the cheek as she cries.**_

Haiti

Mommy don't cry

Moyene

Ok baby you are one beautiful little girl do you know that?

_**Haiti smiles at her mother She turns to him with Haiti in her arms realizing she never told him she was pregnant.**_

Moyene

There's someone I want you to meet Haiti. Do you see that man standing right over there?

Haiti

Yes mommy.

__

_**Moyene brings her daughter over to her Biggs**_

Moyene

Haiti this is your daddy.

Haiti

Hi daddy.

_**Biggs looks at Moyene as she hands Haiti over to him. He looks into her face as he holds her. Tears swell in his eyes, as they all realize that blood was shed for this very moment. To get rid of an evil man who tried to break his own daughter down. **_


End file.
